


i don't know math bro let me blow you

by eab5c5



Series: brojobs au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skateboarding, Smut, Summer, Sweat, he also gets a boner at the skatepark, hi welcome to part 2 of sweaty sk8er boiz giving brojobs, jaemin doesn't have a gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: It's almost Pavlovian - the way Jaemin gets a boner watching Jeno turn his hat around in the middle of the skate park. He's just lucky he doesn't fall off his board and break his arms again.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: brojobs au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 317





	i don't know math bro let me blow you

**Author's Note:**

> coughs,,,,, hello again - none of you asked for a part 2 so blame lita for this cursed thing's existence. i kind of regurgitated the tags from the last fic but what can i say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i like sweaty boiz doing Things and wow this is kinda embarrassing i'm going to stop talking now i hope you enjoy (and i am also very sorry again)
> 
> p.s. here's the song i listened to while writing this and it will forever be associated with this au i am sorry doja cat you are a great inspiration muah ([say so - doja cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAYG46w1SCA))

Jaemin’s casts are finally off. After weeks of torture (itches he can’t scratch, wearing plastic bags in the shower, still not being able to touch his own dick properly) he's finally free! At least, mostly free, because he still has to go through a few weeks of physical therapy to regain the strength in his arms, and the skin that was covered by his casts is a little...gross...but he counts it as a win anyway because his mom gives him back his skateboard and he can go to the park again like he’s been dreaming of.

It’s a regular, hot summer day and Jaemin is cruising along the edge of the concrete bowl near the left end of the park. Everything is normal. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Jeno with some of their friends standing by the half-pipe. He’s wearing his ridiculously dark black attire - jeans and shirt with the sleeves cut off - that make him sweat like a motherfucker. It’s actually kind of attractive _(hot, it’s **hot** )_, and Jaemin has been reminding Jeno daily since the super amazing blowjob he gave him when he was still locked up in his casts. Jaemin wonders how Jeno is surviving in this weather while wearing a hat on top of the dark clothes.

He’s about to look away and attempt the small ramp by the playground when Jeno’s hand reaches up near the top of his head, and it’s like everything moves in slow motion. 

Jeno turns his hat around, some of his shock blonde hair falling out of the hole over his forehead. He laughs at something someone said, and Jaemin feels the crotch of his cargo pants tightening. He looks down and _oh, shit_ , he’s chubbing enough that it’s noticeable, dick pressed against the seam of his zipper. _What the fuck_. Images of Jeno’s lips wrapped around Jaemin's dick are playing behind his eyelids and he almost crashes his board again, narrowly avoiding a group of kids on shiny metal scooters. 

It’s suddenly too hot in his tank top and Jaemin skates over to the drinking fountains.

He places one foot on the ground to turn on the fountain, splashing cold water on his face and loosening the drop of his pants. Maybe that will help?

“Hey, bro, you okay?”

Jeno’s voice asks next to him, and Jaemin swears he goes straight to being rock hard in the middle of the fucking skate park, because he looks up to see Jeno’s frame haloed by the sun, and he’s gazing at Jaemin with those big, concerned eyes. He’s got pretty eyes, Jaemin can admit that. So he can’t be blamed for the words that come out of his mouth next.

“Dude, let me suck your dick, please?”

“What?”

Jeno’s expression goes all confused and flushed and Jaemin tries not to snort water up his nose. He steps off the pedal to the fountain and stands up straight, almost like he's proud (even though he's really just embarrassed), and points at his obvious boner. Jeno turns his gaze downward and makes a strangled noise.

“Right, yeah, okay. Um…” 

He looks around the park for too many seconds too long, and Jaemin gets impatient enough to grab him by the wrist. His grip is still weak from his weeks spent in casts, but Jeno follows him easily, almost tripping over his own feet as Jaemin guides them to the bathrooms. Jaemin looks around the park before heading inside. Nothing weird about two guys going into the same bathroom. Nothing at all.

“Dude, it reeks in here.”

“You reek.” Jaemin retaliates, locking the door and dropping his skateboard to the ground. It’s concrete like the rest of the small room, and the rolling of the wheels echoes around them before his board hits the edge of the room.

Jeno is less noisy and leans his board against the wall as gently as he can, and then Jaemin is shoving him against it without warning.

“Ow, fuck, be careful,” Jeno’s head hits the wall and his cap falls of his head, smushed between his back and the concrete as Jaemin crowds into his space. It’s hot in the small bathroom, and Jeno is even hotter as Jaemin presses their skin together. He already feels like melting. Jaemin buries his face into Jeno’s neck, tasting the sweat on his collarbones while gripping his hips. He grinds their pelvises together, feeling Jeno grow hard in his tight pants. “Shit, Jaemin-”

“Don’t say you’re gonna cum already,” Jaemin whines lowly. “I haven’t even gotten my mouth on your dick.”

“Oh, my God, shut up, bro.”

Jaemin doesn’t waste any time before dropping onto his knees, slipping his grip from Jeno’s hips to the front of his pants. His hands are a little shaky as he rubs Jeno through the dark material, watching as he leans into Jaemin’s touch and produces little bitten-off gasps above him. Then Jaemin is tugging his zipper down and sliding Jeno’s pants around his knees.

Almost like unwrapping a new pair of wheels for his board, Jaemin pulls Jeno’s underwear off slowly. He blinks, watching Jeno’s cock spring free from the confines of his boxers, and Jaemin is suddenly a little nervous. Also very turned on. And determined. Jeno has always been kind of pretty for a guy, so of course his dick is pretty too. A little on the bigger side - which Jaemin noticed far before any of this dick touching stuff even started - and with a perfect curve of arousal. His skin is flushed baby pink, and he whines when all Jaemin does is stare some more. 

“Come on, Jaemin. Don’t just leave me hanging here.”

“Right,” Jaemin swallows and licks his lips. His brow sets itself into a line and he says, “I’m gonna give you the best goddamn brojob of your life.”

“Jaemin, you can’t even drink orange juice without it coming out your nose. How are you gonna-ah! Oh, fuck-” Jeno cuts off before he can finish his statement, because Jaemin is impatient and swallows half his cock down suddenly. One of Jeno’s hands smacks into the wall, the other gripping his own shirt, because he doesn’t want to grab Jaemin by the hair and hurt him.

Jaemin on the other hand is trying to get as much of Jeno’s cock in his mouth as possible. He’s never sucked dick before, but he thinks it shouldn’t be that hard, right? As long as he doesn’t choke on it he’ll be fine. 

Just like Jeno did, he brings his hand up to wrap around whatever doesn’t fit in his mouth. 

Jeno keens above him. 

“Jaemin, fuck,” Jeno groans and struggles not to move his hips, shuddering as Jaemin’s tongue laves against the underside of his cock. “Do that again.” His words are full of air as he takes a deep breath. Jaemin licks him again and spit drips from the corner of his mouth onto the concrete floor. The room feels like an oven in the hot afternoon air and they're both a little dizzy with it. Jaemin breathes through his nose and swallows down another half centimeter of Jeno’s length until he feels it brushing the far back of his mouth. Jeno makes a choked sort of noise when he feels the entrance of Jaemin’s throat against the tip of his dick, staring down at him with wide eyes. Jaemin looks just as surprised. 

He breathes in again through his nose, and takes Jeno the rest of the way into his mouth. Huh, apparently he doesn’t have a choke reflex or whatever they call it.

“Holy fucking shit, Jaemin, dude-” 

Jeno can’t help himself, moving his hips a little bit before Jaemin is ready, mind melting in the summer heat and the wet suction of Jaemin’s mouth. The younger moves his hands to gently grip Jeno by the hips, pulling back with a loud suck before swallowing him down again. And again. Back and forth, slick and hot. He’s just as inexperienced as Jeno and twice as messy, saliva dribbling down his chin and teeth softly scraping the crown of Jeno’s dick when he pulls back far enough. 

When Jeno’s cockhead is pressed to the back of his throat again Jaemin’s hands slip from Jeno’s hips to behind him, experimentally squeezing the firm globes of his ass. Jeno whimpers and pushes his hips forward again at the action, shallowly fucking into Jaemin’s mouth while the younger boy just lets him. If he isn’t going to choke on Jeno’s dick, might as well let his bro finish how he wants, right?

“Your mouth feels...so good, fuck, dude, I’m so close.” Jeno’s right hand is threaded through Jaemin’s hair now. He doesn’t move his head or grip him tightly. It’s more like he just needs something to hold on to, because his legs are starting to feel like jelly and the wall can only hold him up so well. 

Jaemin slurps around his length and Jeno feels the tightening in his stomach, sparks of electricity pulsing through his veins becoming more frequent the closer he gets to cumming.

“I’m gonna, ah, cum,” he bites his lip until it’s red, staring up at the ceiling of the bathroom. “In your mouth?” he asks then, looking back down at Jaemin. “Or-?” Jaemin can’t exactly respond verbally with a mouth full of cock. His eyes are closed, but he raises one hand to give Jeno a thumbs up, and that’s all the signal he needs before he’s pushing into Jaemin’s mouth as far as he can and spilling down his throat. 

He cums with a long moan, just barely covering his mouth and hoping he isn’t loud enough for anyone outside to hear. Shit, what if someone needs to use the bathroom?

Jaemin on the other hand is too busy focusing on the taste of Jeno in his mouth, coating the backs of his teeth and the inside of his throat. It’s bitter, but not overly so. A lot nicer than Jaemin’s cum as he pulls off and swallows whatever remains on his tongue. Some of it drips down his chin along with his spit.

Jeno is breathing heavy and Jaemin is palming himself through his jeans, whining in frustration and wishing he could press his hand a _little_ harder, just to push himself over the edge. Who knew sucking cock would make him so horny? Or maybe it’s just Jeno that gets him so excited?

He yelps as Jeno suddenly pulls him up from the floor, pushing Jaemin’s hand away so he can shove his own inside Jaemin’s pants, and Jaemin groans as Jeno’s fingers wrap around his neglected cock. Jeno strokes him fast and dirty, and Jaemin can’t contain his sounds. He’s loud enough that Jeno has to use his other hand to cover Jaemin’s mouth as he continues to give him a handjob, finally pushing Jaemin over the edge. 

He cums embarrassingly fast inside his boxers, almost biting Jeno’s fingers.

They stand there, both breathing heavily, both shaky, as Jeno removes his hands from Jaemin’s mouth and pants. His palm is covered in Jaemin’s cum and he wrinkles his nose.

“Oh, come on,” Jaemin whines, grabbing Jeno by the wrist to pull his hand towards him. “It can’t be as bad as last time.” He pops Jeno’s middle finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, even though his tongue is tired and his lips are swollen. Jeno is too tired to deny him, resting his head back against the wall with his jeans still pooled around his ankles. “Nevermind. I was wrong.”

Jeno laughs and Jaemin sags against him, feeling the ache in his knees from being on the floor. The older just lets him stay there as he extends his arm to take some paper towels from the dispenser and wipe his hand off. 

“Told you it was gro-oh!-ss,” he yelps, feeling Jaemin’s hand weakly grabbing at his ass again and glaring at the other.

Jaemin just stares back at him.

“Bro...your ass is like...phat,” he marvels out loud, squeezing Jeno’s left cheek. He knew Jeno's ass was nice when he felt it earlier, but now that he can focus on it... “Can I eat you out?” Jeno chokes on his breath, and he can’t be blamed for what happens next. He punches Jaemin in the shoulder and shoves him away, quickly pulling his underwear and pants back up. While Jaemin is stumbling to catch his balance Jeno walks over to the sink and starts washing his hands, and over the running water Jaemin can hear him mumble.

“Not in this gross bathroom.”

“Yeah, of course, bro!”

Jeno rolls his eyes. He’s about to tell Jaemin to wash his hands too when someone knocks on the bathroom door, “Hello? I need to fuckin’ piss!”

“Shit. Sorry, just a second!” Jeno says, quickly drying his hands and fixing his hat. He picks his skateboard up from against the wall and motions for Jaemin to grab his as well. Then they exit the bathroom, trying - and failing - to ignore the weird look they’re given by the guy who was waiting outside.

Once they’re enough feet away Jeno punches Jaemin in the arm again.

“Ow! What the fuck, dude?”

“Why did you have to pop a boner at the park?” Jeno whisper yells. “How can we come back here?”

“Hey! No one knew what we were doing. At least...I don’t think they did.” Jaemin shrugs apologetically and Jeno rolls his eyes. He drops his board to the ground and steps on it, rolling away from Jaemin who yells at him for being unfair.

“Jeno! Wait for me!”

“Catch up yourself!” Jeno laughs, and he hears Jaemin’s board hit the ground as he starts skating a few feet behind him.

“I’m crippled!”

“Not anymore!”


End file.
